Source:Blog - A Little This, A little That, Nothing Important, 26 August 2006
A Little This, A little That, Nothing Important Posted by Robert Jordan on August 26th, 2006 in the Robert Jordan's Blog category Hi, guys. I apologize for it being so long since my last post, but I had a few little rough patches to deal with, and they kept getting in the way. You know how it is. Somehow, and you never quite do know how, you find yourself juggling three eggs when the doorbell rings. You want to put the eggs back in the basket so you can answer the door, but sure as anything, that’s just when somebody with shoot another egg in on you, or even two, and you’re juggling faster than ever. Well, we have all that under control now. Wilson has very kindly been keeping you abreast of events, so I won’t bore you by going into details. Suffice it to say that I am recovering lost ground every day now. Tonight, Harriet and I are being taken out to a nice French restaurant by a young cousin, Mary Pinckney, who is more like a daughter to us. Next weekend, Wilson and Janet will come down, and we’ll have some BBQ chicken. Though I can see the argument shaping up now. Harriet will want me to try making the BBQ sauce as nearly salt free as never no mind, while I think that cutting loose once in a while is my safety valve that allows me to eat restricted salt the rest of the time. I’ll just have to triple the Tabasco in the sauce. That has a good bite and a good flavor. Sure, there are hotter sauces, but either they have a poor flavor or else the heat is so great they have no flavor at all. I’ll stick with my Tabasco. I see where Wilson posted the wolfman stuff. But he makes it sound like a joke. I actually find it quite restful lying in the flowerbed at the front of the house and leaping up when tourists walk by. The way they jump and squeal and set off running, well, I just lie there and laugh. Hwoooooooooooooo! It is a couple of weeks yet before I go back to the Mayo for my second set of tests with respect to this study I’m in. I still don’t expect any good news yet, not for another few months. Then we’ll see. You can stand back and watch me dance. Many thanks for their donations to the Hematologic Malignancies Program – Amyloidosis Research go to Kyla Fitzmartin,Cheryl Bush, Joanna E. Stampfel, Kristin J. Jesenko, John Smedley, Tony Ryterski, Vickie Spear and Anthony Graybosch. A million thanks, guys. Donations like your will help find a cure for this thing eventually. For Jaime Platt and her sister, your offer touches me deeply. They were able to harvest enough of my own bone marrow stem cells that I don’t need marrow donation from elsewhere, but thank you very much. That was a kind and generous offer. For Emma, regarding Las Vegas, of course the woman wanted to know where your mother was. What I want to know is what does your mother mean by letting you go to Vegas without a chaperone? For Joshua Young, man, with what you have in your own life, I can’t imagine that you would waste two seconds on this bog. God be with you, Josh. You have my prayers. For Jesse, George Martin and I know each other to the extent that we’ll have a beer together when we run into one another, or dinner maybe. I like his books. His style is very different from mine, but I don’t go around looking for people who write the way I do. Oh, yes. George is a good guy. I like him as well as his books. For Alessandra, amyloidosis of my sort means a heart transplant is really out of the question. The amyloids would just start depositing in the new heart and eventually wreck it, too. I don’t think I could even get approved for a transplant for that very reason. Anyway, I intend to beat this thing, not just dodge it. For a number of people who have pointed out the advances made lately, especially in Australia with fighting the amyloids related to Alzheimer’s, those amyloids are quite different in type and location from mine. Some of the work crosses over, and some does not. As to whether these discoveries will have any effect for me long-term, we’ll just have to wait and see. Mario Plateau asks how can we deal with death, and Anne asks whether I am afraid of death. You deal with death the way you deal with breathing, or with air. Death is a natural and inevitable end. We all come to it eventually. I’m not eager for death, certainly, and I intend to fight it, but neither am I afraid of death. I made my accommodations with death a long ago, when I was a young man. Face to face with it, however, I have discovered a fear that never occurred to me all those years ago. When I die, Harriet will be left to deal with the aftermath. God, I’d give anything to spare her that. If I needed a reason to fight, that would be reason enough by itself. Take care, guys. More soon. RJ http://www.dragonmount.com/forums/blog/4/entry-361-a-little-this-a-little-that-nothing-important/ Category:Robert Jordan Blog entries